


tell me what its like to feel

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: ARG - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARG, Gore, Graphic Description, Psychological Horror, the unknown character is up for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: Slight ARG? I suppose?This probably wont get much attention but I hope you still give it a chance :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & DreamXD, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 10





	tell me what its like to feel

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this does have pretty graphic descriptions of violence and gore.

The mind is a strange place.

It is widely unexplored and unknown.

Did you know they don’t know what causes schizophrenia?

Do you know what it feels to lose yourself to your own mind?

Have you felt the burn that comes when you have no rational reason for hurting yourself and the people around you?

Have you ever felt blood as it runs down your fingers?

How warm it is.

How it coats your skin in such a shade of red that it will stain until you rot away.

Do you know the blinding pain that fire brings?

The way it melts through your bones and takes away all conscious thought even if for only a moment.

It’s strange how pain can blind us to our own thoughts.

Maybe that is why they believe they deserve it.

Humans are not morally good creatures.

In fact, they are the only species that has a sense of moral.

A lion can do no wrong because there is no right or wrong in their minds.

Only survival.

Now imagine humans worked like that, even for less than an hour.

Imagine how they would tear each other apart at the seams.

Imagine how  _ good _ it would feel to sink your teeth into the throat of someone and rip it out.

No guilt.

Would you take that chance?

Is your desire to be so primal that overpowering?

Would you willingly do that to another living person just because you could?

You can try to lie about it.

But I know your answer.

I knew your answer even before you did.

You crave the feeling of blood dripping down your throat and filling your mouth with the taste.

The sickening sound of skin tearing is something you need.

Did you know it tears like thick paper?

It makes an addictive sound.

Are you feeling sick?

Why?

To dance with the devil is something you hear often, so why are you so afraid of actually trying it?

Spread your wings a little.

Take a beating heart in your hands and squeeze it.

Squeeze it until every last drop of blood has been drained from it.

Drink it down and feel as the guilt comes back to you.

Feel how it starts in your gut, clawing its way into your own heart.

Feel how it sinks its own teeth into your heart.

Did you know that they don’t know how the brain processes information?

There is no explanation for the pain and guilt you feel.

There is no explanation as to why you can feel the warm, red liquid slip down your chin.

Or how your jaw moves on its own, biting down on the tough muscle.

How does it taste?

Putrid? Sour?

Does it make you want to spit it out?

You can’t lie to me.

I can see how you dig into it as if you have never eaten something so decadent. 

Do you feel wrong?

Does your moral compass tell you this is disgusting?

To eat another human’s heart.

It should be unforgivable.

Humans are good at not forgiving each other.

They like to think they are better than the person who gives into their mind.

A moral high ground.

There is no good and evil.

You have shown them that.

You knew what you were doing, yet you stand before them and blame it on something else.

I can only sit and watch in silent amusement as you feel the need growing.

That need for the feeling you had once.

The need for blood?

No, of course not.

You crave the feeling of being loved.

The feeling of equally returned love isn’t enough.

You are selfish.

You desperately crave to have all the attention on yourself.

There is no need to deny it.

Humans are naturally selfish.

I see the way you lean into my touch as if you have never felt something so soft.

Tell me, have you ever felt warm?

Of course, of course you have.

I mentioned dancing with the devil.

So, how would you feel about a dance?


End file.
